Absolutely Flawless
by Moonlit Shadow
Summary: So I'm writing again, what are YOU going to do about it? SilverxCrystal, just like the rest. Team Rocket? In Hoenn? First chapter up, three more to come. Sit tight.


Absolutely Flawless

Author's notes: Been quite some time since I've written anything Silver/Crystal, now hasn't it...

Also, if some of the spelling is off, blame three things: Too much time with Ryan/Mewchu11 (his spelling is horrible), sheer laziness and lack of a spell-checker (writing this on notepad ;o).

-----

What I feel for her is undeniable.

"Magneton, use sonic-boom!" I commanded. On que, Magneton let out two small-yet-powerful jets of air that coursed through the field at top-speed, blowing up ash that masked the attack perfectly. Crystal's face twisted into a grimace as her Chikorita looked around, confused by the mock-smokescreen. I grinned; the fields of Fallarbor were perfect for battles due to the enormous amount of ash constantly falling to the ground from nearby Mt. Chimney.

I felt my grin grow broader as the attack went off without a hitch; sonic-boom whipped around Chikorita several times, striking it with each pass until it collapsed. The girl sighed and recalled her Chikorita. But the battle was far from over.

"Flygon, it's your turn! Show me what you can do!" I groaned as she released her newest pokemon onto the battlefield. It was her turn to grin. "See what you can do against this, Silver. I'll let you have the first move."

"Whatever." With a heavy sigh I recalled Magneton. I was down to my last pokemon, and my latest attempt at perfection. "Bagon." I said simply, praying that he could get the job done for me. I simply cannot rest until I have beaten her.

"A Bagon, now Silver, where did you get that?" She teased me, earning the girl a sharp glare.

"None of your business, brat. Bagon..." I hesitated. He's still working on this one... "Try your... Dragon Claw..." Without waiting for another order, the tiny dragon's claws began to glow, and speeding towards his foe, he leapt into the air, and slashed at Flygon, landing heavy damage. Crystal was anything but pleased.

"Flygon, earthquake,"

Dammit, she wasn't wasting any time... "Bagon, jump and try to dodge it," I called, but I knew it was over. He had to come down sometime... Saving him the certian-knock out, I simply recalled him. And sighed again.

What I feel for her IS undeniable, but sometimes I hate her so much. For being better than me, in every single way.

She smiled sweetly at me, and returned her precious Flygon to her pokeball, while I stared at my own, still in my hand.

"That was a nice trick by the way, using the ash like that," She was standing beside me, and followed my gaze to the pokeball in my hand. The one that contained Bagon.

"It was useless; I still lost..." I muttered. I felt her hand on my shoulder.

"But Silver, not by much. To tell you the truth, I was getting kinda scared there for awhile." She laughed, a clear, beautiful bell-like sound that for the life of me I could NOT get out of my head.

I sighed again. "Whatever, brat. I don't have time for this..." quick, think of an excuse... "I have an important meeting I have to go to, so get out of my way..." I pushed passed her, unable to bring myself to look at the hurt expression on her face, but knowing all along that it was there. Dammit what was wrong with me... Why did I just bolt everytime.... I walked briskily through the ash, alone with my thoughts... until I heard a scream. Crystal... Turning around instantly, I ran towards her, suprised to find her much as I left her.

Don't let her know you care... "What the hell is it now, brat?"

No response; her gaze was fixed on the ground nearby. I followed it, and gasped at what I saw. The lifeless body of a Team Rocket member.

I felt her grab my arm softly. "Silver... what's Team Rocket doing in Hoenn?"

"I don't know... But I don't have time for the likes of them. Like I said, I have more important things to attend to..." I yanked my arm away from her. Mistake number 1.

"Dammit Silver... You know what, I don't NEED your help, I can DO this on my own... I'm sick of your SELFISH, IGNORANT ATTITUDE..." She'd never yelled at me before... I noticed tears welling up in her eyes. All I could do was glare at her. "I'LL DO THIS MYSELF!!!" She yelled, and with one last glare at me, stormed off into Fallarbor, possibly to find out more about Team Rocket's operations. I sighed...

"Dammit Crystal... You're going to get yourself killed...." I said softly, taking off after her at a snail's-pace, after all, I can't let her see that I'm concerned. I sighed again. Why do things have to be so complicated?

-----

Author's Notes: Eh... it wasn't that bad..... More to come, I'll assure you. I already have everything worked out; there will be three more chapters. It's just getting around to writing them that's the hard part. Eh, hopefully I'll have them up before school starts. ;3 


End file.
